


I Can Focus

by HolographicGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: A poem about focus from a hyperactive mind





	I Can Focus

I can focus but it’s rarely on the right thing.

There was a fan on before I wrote this but it took more effort to ignore it then turn it off.

There’s to much attention on one thing or never enough on anything.

A single point can become my whole world, my whole world nothing but a singular point of interest.

Time will fly by as I’m stuck in a stand still until something draws me back,

My focus back.

 

I can focus, but it’s never on what I truly want.

I set out to enjoy but end up fixating.

The flicker of lights.

The calling of a bird.

Rarely what is before me.

 

I can focus, but it takes a day.

It is drawn and cut short in irreversible ways as the pattern continues in undefined rhymes,

And I should know. 

 

Because I can focus.


End file.
